


just the two of us

by teddybearprincess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking, george is rich, not too much angst bcs im not a fan of that stuff myself, ok more tags as the story goes on aaaaa, romance while karl quackity and sapnap fight in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybearprincess/pseuds/teddybearprincess
Summary: It's the summer when George moves to America by himself for school. He meets Dream who is loved by the school, being the perfect student. George notices something to be off about him, wanting to find out what was wrong with this happy-go-lucky guy.this is also on wattpad under: karlwya
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'll give warnings at the beginning of chapters if there are any so we don't feel too uncomfy!!!!!!! thanks bye. tw//harm

George came from a wealthy family. Wealthier then most. Fortunately, he was taught to be humble and helpful. He would often be embarrassed when he would have friends over and reveal to them how wealthy he really was. Other times, people would only look to him for his money and materialistic things to become friends with him, and let's just say he's had more of those types of people in his life than actual friends.

Here he was now, arriving in America to start a new chapter in his life, hoping for the best.

He got out of the car that had brought him here, taking the first few steps on his house property. George was just in awe, shocked by how big the house was. Remembering back, he told his mom specifically, to give him a house that wouldn't be abnormally large that shouted 'I'm rich'. 

Yet here he was, standing in front of a house that was obviously way too big for himself. George cursed under his breath, getting out his phone to make a phone call to his mother. When she quickly answered she explained it was big incase the rest of George's family wanted to visit, or have friends stay over.

They had quickly hung up, and he was already in his new home looking around. It was a very modern looking house with white walls, a marble themed kitchen, etc. The furniture had already been set up as well having everything that would suit a big house like this.

The house came with 4 rooms, two of them having beds. The whole house was practically furnished, except for the little things like towels and more. But he was told to go out himself for that stuff.

George read the time reading almost twelve a.m. It was a good thing he was already tired from his flight, otherwise his jet lag would have said the opposite.

-

The next morning did not find George well. He woke up at an un-godly hour, the sun barely in the sky and most of all, he couldn't go back to sleep. 

Today was the day he decided to go in for school to get the proper forms and things for tomorrow, which would be his first actual day. However until then, he had hours to kill until he could go.

He headed to the store, which happened to be close to his place. George picked up some necessities and of course, food. It was odd to see how different it was in America than England. He bought a little more than he intended to, calling an Uber so he wouldn't have to walk back with all the bags in hand. 

While in the car George noticed the driver looking into the rear view mirror, throwing some questionable glances. "I noticed an accent back there," the middle aged man began, "you're not from here are ya'?" he laughed.

George cringed, not looking back to him, even a little disgusted. He picked up his phone, putting it up to his ear, "Hello?" he said loud enough for the driver to hear.

"Oh yeah no worries mum, I should be home in a couple minutes, I'm just in an Uber right now."

He internally grinned, noticing the panic in the mans expression, not saying another word for the rest of the drive.

A sigh escaped his mouth, entering the home. Was he really regretting all of this already? A little. But George wasn't the type to have something so small get to him.

A while later, George had arrived at the school, and here he was in the guidance councillors office filling out some forms. They exchanged conversation, learning more about George and him learning more about the school. From what he first noticed the school was pretty decent. Very new as well. A lot of the forms had already been signed, but there was just a good amount of paper work that he was to give to them and so on.

A loud ring came from behind him, followed by a bang. George looked behind him only to notice a good looking male who was insanely tall, looking behind him at the door as if he had just broke it. George held in a giggle. The man behind him rushed behind him, making his way right beside George to ask the councillor something. George tried ignoring it, instead continuing to stare at the paper he was to fill out for his courses.

The tall male beside him handed the woman in front some stacks of envelopes, but just as he was about to leave the lady had asked him something.

"Would you mind showing George to his locker? And you know, explain him stuff as a student?" She circled her hands. George hesitantly looked up, not agreeing to this whatsoever, "It's alright, I'm pretty good at finding things..." he drifted off, wincing at his terrible excuse.

"No, no. I insist."

So here they were now, going up to the second floor, for George to be shown his locker. One major thing he noticed on the way was how popular this guy was. Almost every person who they have passed in the hallway has said some sort of greeting to him. George was surprised these types of people actually existed in real life, and not just the movies.

"By the way," the male in front began. George looked up from the ground, attention given. "I'm Dream. Sorry I didn't say it earlier." He could hear the small smile in his voice.

George raised his eyebrows for a moment, fond of his name. "Oh, no worries. I'm George." He glanced down to what Dream was wearing, thinking he was insane for wearing long sleeves and jeans in this very warm weather. He felt like sweating just by looking at him.

The two continued small talk on the way and George even got invited to sit with him and his other friends at lunch. He found out that Dream had been on the football team—and was even explained which football. He figured they got along pretty well.

The hallway was completely empty. Teachers could be heard from their classrooms mumbling a lesson. The birds could be heard outside the open window, blowing in fresh air. There was something Dream noticed on top of the line of tall lockers, stretching to get it. His sleeve slightly fell, only to reveal his wrist. George's eyes widened with concern. A dark, painful looking bruise had been on the top of his wrist, looking to be continued further down his arm. 

He could see Dream turning his head ever so slightly to the side to see his wrist that was now revealed. Dream jerked his arm down to his side, the sleeve falling back down as he clenched his fist. He turned around to George who was now looking down the hallway.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds before Dream decided to speak.

"Let's keep going," he smiled forcefully.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i'm using online names bcs yk i- im just used to that,,, just not quackity... sorry quackity i cannot and refuse to put quackity in this story. this alex. :D okok bye. ily
> 
> also wait not good bye yet srry if the readings offffff i dont rlly have the time (im lazy) to proof read bohohoho stfu if u see a mistake... jk ily promise okok byeeeeeee frfr

George fell back onto the sofa in the living room. He stared at the tall ceiling, putting his arm over his forehead. It wasn't a long time he was at the school. After the incident of seeing a part of his arm, George grew worried. Everyone seemed to like him, and as far as George could tell, Dream seemed to get along with people quite well and vice versa. He didn't seem like a delinquent or anything bad, but the bruise that he saw looked so immensely painful. It was a deep shade of red mixed with purple, surrounded by a blackish colour. George only caught a glimpse, but that was no football bruise, especially by the way he acted afterwords

They didn't talk much after that, George was the one to try and carry the conversation to keep the uneasy silence away. By the time the two had reached his locker, the bell had rung for lunch, and that wasn't so fun to get out of.

It was unfortunate that George didn't really know anyone else to get more insight on what the situation was with Dream.

Time passed fairly quickly leading into the night, and before he knew it was the next day.

He arrived to school earlier than most, greeting the teacher before hand so he wouldn't have to be introduced at the front of the class (but he was anyways). His first period was math, something he liked and was pretty good at. A lot of the stuff he was told to do, he had already learned. George sat in the back between two males. One of the two who kept glancing his way, but he pretended not to notice. Well... There was an attempt attempted.

"Hey," the male whispered. He wore a beanie, hair messily hiding under it. It took a few tries to finally get George's attention, but he wasn't looking to get into trouble on his first day. "Do you know the answer?"

Before George could even answer, the other boy on his left side chimed in.

"Alex. Please, you can't just ask him that off the bat. You're creeping him out!"

"No I'm not Karl. It's my way of bonding with him."

George figured the two must've been friends by the way they continued bickering. He gave in giving both the boys his worksheet. The two called it working together. George couldn't help but laugh, rolling his eyes.

Lunch soon arrived. Students crowded the halls, loud chattering filling the air. There was some sort of aesthetic that George enjoyed at this school. He didn't know exactly what, but it was nice. 

"George!" a familiar voice behind him called. He turned around to see Dream who was trying to fight the crowd to get to the other. 

"If you don't have any plans you could eat with me and my friends," he beamed. 

"Um..." George hesitated, knowing how popular this guy was, not used to being in big groups of people. 

"There's only four of us, don't worry. I think they'd take a liking to you."

The hall noise was beginning to die down, George actually being able to hear Dream properly. He ended up agreeing, not caring at the idea of eating with unfamiliar people. What did he have to lose? Nobody really knew him anyways, and maybe they could turn out to be really good people.

Dream was wearing almost the same thing as yesterday—long sleeve, jeans. George's heart sank, thinking back to the injury he'd seen. 

-

"Oh no way!" Alex called from the table, "Dream, you know George?"

"Yeah I showed him around a little yesterday. How do you know him?" Dream replied.

"Me and Karl have math with him," he laughed.

"Oh my," Dream turned to George, "you have math with these two? Did they ask you for answers?"

George laughed, nodding as the two sat down. "Since you already know those two, this is Nick, or Sapnap. Whichever works better for you." 

They all continued the conversation, asking more about George and what it was like in England. The five of them had a good time, wanting to hangout sometime. It was a good thing that they had bonded quickly, and George did in fact, fit in perfectly with their group.

A while later when school had finished, students dispersed, eager to head back into the world of the outdoors. It was nice enough to say that the outside wasn't painfully hot or mucky, actually the weather was basically perfect.

"George!" a familiar voice called. The male turned around, shutting his locker. It was Dream and the others. A smile crept up on his face seeing the other three bickering behind Dream. Karl was in the middle between Sapnap and Alex, who hit both of their heads from behind, causing the two to wince in pain but laughed afterwards. He noticed Dream to have a bit of a limp in his walk towards him, causing George to cock his head slightly in confusion. He debated on asking about it but decided not to.

"We're going to Denny's, wanna come? I'm driving," Dream said, looking George dead in the eyes. George broke eye contact, a bit flustered from the hard staring. "Um," he mistakenly hesitated, "yeah I'd love to."

The two walked in front of Karl, Sapnap and Alex, who were arguing about something pointless again."You can sit in the front. You know, so you can sit away from those three," Dream said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. George let out a laugh, "okay,"

They arrived to the spacious truck that was surprisingly nice. It was a dark maroon colour, that shined in the sun. Complaints echoed off of one another about the heat inside the truck, quickly turning down all of the windows, gasping for fresh air. 

Dream began to tell a story about him being in a Denny's when he was little, saying how traumatising it was. He received the loudest laughs from the back, saying how stupid the situation was. "Guys, I'm serious!" a wheeze escaping.

When they arrived to the place, Dream quickly gave Sapnap his keys, rushing to the bathroom. George's eyes lingered on him until he turned the corner where he was no longer visible. 

"Is he alright?" Karl asked, taking a seat in the corner.

"Probably," Sapnap reassured, not knowing for sure himself though.

They changed the topic quite quickly, looking through the menus they were given. Dream had made it back just in time to place an order for himself instead of the others deciding for him. 

The setting sun shone through the windows light seeping into the building. Their table grew quiet as the server had delivered their food. George fixed his eyes on the outside, zoning out as he stared at the pink sky. Dream looked over to George who sat beside him, "It's pretty," George said, feeling the gaze on him.

"Yeah. It is." Dream replied not looking away.


End file.
